


Happy Ever After

by Deathwonderwish



Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cliche, Crack, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish
Summary: Karin and her happy ever after.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715389
Kudos: 18





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to @thuyuui on Tumblr, she gave me some prompts for this weird monstrosity 
> 
> Also remember that this is a parody, so sorry for the occ characters (real occ characters)

Before entering high school she thought when someone enters highschool they were considered the cool kids, the grown ups, or what her sister always said, they could find the love of their life. 

And she generally believed all that. She thought that she could find the love of her life, live with them forever. And have a happy family. 

At first, it was all perfect. She was in love with the school's richest, hottest, smartest, coolest, and did I mention the richest? Basically the god of the school. Everyone wanted to be in his bed. 

Heck, the guy literally glows everywhere he goes. No kidding 

She was just one of those people that fell for him the first time she saw him. No, she literally fell on the floor after seeing how bright he looked walking past her, giving her a smile. She even broke one of her arms. But she wanted to scream. Hitsugaya Toshiro the rich, hot, popular, smart, and super rich and hot just smiled at her?! Her world was literally changed forever. 

She couldn't be close to the lockers without thinking what would be like if he pushed her toward them as he kisses her. Her legs felt so weak thinking about it. She wanted to be his, she wanted to give him her all. She wanted to be in his arms, to feel his well build body and... oh she passed out in her own puddle of blood. 

When Karin opened her eyes she saw the perfect face of Hitsugaya Toshiro. And she felt like passing out again. 

"Are you alright Karin?" He asked in an extremely concerned voice. His voice was so deep, so sexy.

Karin was sooooooo speechless that she literally wanted to scream.

"I... I'm fine" she mumbled, trying to act like the cute girl everyone did nowadays to get their crush's attention. People did that in animes, right? So she was sure that in real life was the same. 

What she wasn't expecting was that he actually liked her and he confessed her in a way that she couldn't stop crying. They kissed, it was so wonderful and they made love to each other in the infirmary. Where people could come in at any moment. But they didn't care as they were enjoying it too much. 

Everything was so perfect. The person she loved, loved her back. And she gave him her all. 

* * *

Only everything is not as perfect as she realized when she found out that she was pregnant. THE NEXT DAY. 

She was super happy to share the news with Toshiro, her super hot, rich, handsome, hot, cool, smart, hot boyfriend. 

But what she found broke her heart. He was there kissing another girl, holding her hands as they talked. 

Karin didn't know what to do, she ran back to her house and locked herself in her room, she cried and cried for days, she didn't even want to eat.

* * *

Two months passed, her stomach was starting to show. And it caught the attention of everyone, people laughed at her for being pregnant at 15.

Toshiro dumped his new girlfriend when he saw her pregnancy. "Please, Karin! I want to be here for the baby and for you!" His words were so touching. She broke down crying once again accepting his warm embrace as she accepted him in her life once again. Of course, she hated him, but because of his sweet words, she decided to forgive him.

Then they lived happily ever after.

* * *

The end…

**Omake.**

Karin woke up in cold sweat. She looked around and realized she was in her room. And that she was definitely not pregnant. 

She looked at the person by her side who was still sleeping soundly. 

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself softly. "I'm definitely not watching shoujo anime with my sister again"


End file.
